


At Least She's Trying

by rainydayworks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst probably, and im clinging to translate for this, different languages for days, glances to the past maybe, got some of that "fix" widow stuff my guy, lets see if i actually wanna continue this!, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayworks/pseuds/rainydayworks
Summary: I really just wanted to write some Mercymaker, since I haven't written anything in a while.PS. I can't make titles





	1. Chapter 1

      Maybe she shouldn’t have saved the Talon agent, let her wither away due to that gunshot wound she had received from a battle. She couldn’t though, she was a doctor she was supposed to save people's lives. Angela had already dealt with the heavy conscious of letting a former friend die before trying to save him, and she had known this woman. They had been friends in years previous, she couldn’t just let her go.

     The healer knelt next to the woman lying on the ground, searching for the source of all the bleeding. The deep crimson clashed against the pale periwinkle of the assassin’s skin, her chest was rising ever so slowly.  
“Not yet dammit.. Don’t die yet.” An almost silent mutter, maybe even a prayer. Far off she could hear gunfire and battle shouts, cries of pain as other members of her team got injured. She glanced back over her shoulder then down to her caduceus staff, she had a choice.

    “ _Helden sterben nicht!_ ”

    The woman on the floor took in a deep breath, shifting as she gained strength again. Angela had wasted a resurrect on this one person, she could regret it but she needed to get back into the fight. Most of her team members were calling for healing, she collected herself before standing and turning towards the sounds of battle.

    “You must.. Really like me..”

    The blonde’s head turned back towards a gruff voice, a weak smirk on the assassin's deep purple lips. Angela’s upper lip twitched, her brow furrowing before she growled out “You may be an enemy now, but I was friends with the women you once were. I won’t let her die just yet, especially if I could save her.” Widowmaker’s brow furrowed, a pained groan leaving her as she sat up on her arms. Angela watched her for a moment more before running off to answer the calls of her teammates.

    One of Talon’s grunts scampered towards Widowmaker, kneeling by her with a hesitant hand reaching forward. She smacked his hand away, shakily standing with a growl “Call everyone back, we’re done here.” He gulped loudly before muttering, “W-What about the mission, what about Overwatch?” Widow whipped around to face him, “I said. Call. Them. Back.” She almost whispered this phrase, venom lacing each word. He gave a squeak before nodding nervously, hurriedly speaking into his comm. The assassin turned her head and stared off into the distance, where Mercy had disappeared to.

    “You failed the mission! I ought to have your head!”

    Reaper was livid, pacing in front of Widowmaker swiftly. Billows of black smoke followed him, “You knew this was vital for our victory against Overwatch, and you failed!” His voice was deep and gruff, his entire being possessed with fury. The assassin just sat in a chair with her feet kicked up on the table top, a blank expression on her face as she inspected her nails. “I didn’t fail the mission, the mauvaise excuse of soldiers you have messed everything up for me.”

    The specter clenched his fists before letting them relax, looking over to Widowmaker “Fine, fine. We will have to find a new way to get a step up on them…” He just had to take her word for it, she was the best agent they had, next to himself of course. She nodded, eyes still trained on her hand before answering, “Just tell me the details when you finally get something.” He grumbled something under his breath before storming out, a small smile fell on her lips as she heard him slam the door to her quarters behind him.

   “Oh come on amiga, we both know you just gave up on that mission.” Sombra was now just, in the room. She had the habit of appearing out of thin air sometimes, at first Widow would get a little ticked at her but she almost expects it now. She kept her eyes glued to her nails, trying to keep any edge out of her voice “What if I did? He doesn’t need to know about it.”

    The hacker nodded, grabbing herself a seat and sitting with her chest on the back of it. “Mmm, si, but what if he did know about it?” This made Widow pause, and she could almost feel the grin on the other girl’s face. Her eyes closed as she gave a small, defeated sigh, “D’accord, I’ll bite. What do you know.” Sombra tapped her fingers on her chin, still smiling as Widowmaker lifted her head, her voice almost a purr as she spoke. “I know a certain blonde doctor, resurrected you after you took a nasty shot. Looks like you got a little soft when she mentioned that she knew you en el pasado, spidey.”

    Widowmaker sneered, leaning her chair back as she crossed her arms, growling out a quick lie. “I had just been shot Sombra, I wasn’t really able to start shooting as soon as she healed me.” One of Sombra’s eyebrows lifted as she sat up in her chair, copying the assassin’s pose and crossing her arms over her chest. “Oh yes, of course. I forgot how weak you were. Must have been the other purple skinned woman I know who almost decimated an entire squad of soldiers while basically on the brink of death.” She lifted her hands and gave a shrug, before adding a little finish for her statement. “Mi culpa.”

    The assassin gritted her teeth, rolling her head before glaring at the hacker that sat across from her. “Must have been, now if you don’t mind I’m a little tired.” Sombra stood from her seat, giving a small twirl, “Ah, por supuesto. You’ve had a long day, I’ll let you rest. Adios, spidey.” And in just a matter of seconds, Widowmaker was alone again. Alone to sit, think, and question why she didn’t shoot the damned doctor on sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have ourselves some more questioning of motives :)  
> This one is pretty short, just getting some extra stuff out there while I work on the main story!

With a firm tug of the bandages, Mercy had finally tended to the last of her wounded teammates. The man in charge of the attack Commander Morrison, or Soldier 76 as he now liked to be called, stood to the side in wait for the doctor. 

She stepped up to him, wiping off her hands “Everyone should heal up just nicely, Lena’s wounds were a little more troublesome to deal with. But you know that girl, she think’s she’s made of steel.” 76 just nodded, his arms crossed firmly in front of his chest. Mercy could never get a read on him, especially since now he wore that mask. She gave a nod in return, turning towards the door of the medbay to return to her quarters. 

 

“Ziegler, people were dropping like flies out on the field. Where were you with your resurrection?” 

 

The question made her stop dead in her tracks, her back felt rigid. She couldn’t exactly tell him that she used it to save one of Overwatch’s sworn enemies. The doctor swallowed hard before turning back to him, one of her brows raised.

 

“It wasn’t ready. And if you remember correctly it was a little too hot on the battlefield for a medic to be running around, you have health packs, maybe we should have a meeting to teach people how to use them.”

 

76 gave a grunt before looking away from Mercy, a small triumphant smile fell on her lips before she turned once more to walk away. She had perfectly mixed a lie in with the truth, and a little touch of sass. With all the complaints she would get on her healing, it felt good to be able to retort. 

 She finally stepped into her room, sighing loudly and closing the door with a heavy thud. Now she wasn’t Mercy, now she was Angela Ziegler. She shed the Valkyrie suit, placing her Caduceus staff and pistol in the weapons locker.  With a roll of her sore shoulders she let out deep groan, reaching behind her and lightly rubbing at the implants in her spine. A soft hiss left her as she brushed against a wound, sluggishly bleeding but not as bad as the other injuries she tended to that day. Luckily it was just in reach for her to be able to place a bandage over it, and with that done she pulled on a sweater. 

Now was the time to take things easy, make some coffee, settle into bed and pick up that book she had gotten into. Angela reached over to her bedside table and collected both the book and her reading glasses, placing them at the small table in her quarters before heading to her personal coffee machine.There were a few around the station, but those machines either didn’t work or were never properly cleaned so she preferred to have her own. Besides, she greatly preferred Swiss coffee compared to the bulk coffee the organization ordered. 

After getting her coffee and settling into a comfortable position in the armchair stationed in the corner of the room, she opened her book and began to read. As her eyes glanced over the words, taking in the story of two unassuming lover, she also started to review the day. 

Suddenly, golden eyes were staring at her in her head, weak and dim. Blood was oozing from periwinkle skin, she felt a weight on her chest and she snapped away from her book. The doctor stared off into her room, she did have a reason for saving the assassin at the time. But now she was lost, she shouldn’t have. With a deep sigh, Angela pulled off her glasses before running her fingers into her bangs and scratching at her head. 

Why did she do it? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter short as heck boi

 

It was always hard for the assassin to fall asleep, she wasn’t programmed to sleep. She was supposed to be able to sit and watch, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. This night though, she forced her eyes close and after almost three hours of restless tossing and turning in her bed; sleep took over. 

At first she was in a swath of darkness, levitating in this nothingness, that cold nothingness. Then she was blinded by a golden light, eyes blinking against it as she tried to adjust to the change. Starting to sit up, away from the void she was in and reaching up towards this light. Suddenly a hand grabbed hers, and that was when she woke up. Sitting upright with a deep gasp, eyes wide and searching the room. 

 

_ “I won’t let her die just yet, especially if I can save her.”  _

 

The medic’s words echoed in her head, every syllable almost pounding in her head. Widow hissed to herself, biting on her tongue as she mumbled into the dark room. “She’s dead, she’s been dead for years.” 

Widow stood from her bed, the sheets falling away from her body with soft rustling. Her footsteps silent as she stalked across the room, heading towards the doors that led to the balcony she had requested for this base. Heavy hands planted themselves to the double doors, pushing them open. A deep sigh left the assassin’s lips as a cold breeze hit her unusually warm skin, eyes closing before lazily opening once again. The cool concrete of the balcony bit at her bare feet, but she ignored it. Walking to the railing and looking out over the landscape, eyes wandering over the sheer cliff that the Talon base was stationed on. 

A snarl tugged at the corners of her lips, gripping the railing tight as an unfamiliar swell of emotions formed in her chest. They pushed up through her throat and before she knew it Widow was shouting out into the still night air, “SHE’S DEAD, SHE’S NEVER COMING BACK.” With a low, pained groan Widow’s head fell, looking down to her abdomen. The doctor might have brought her back to life, but she wasn’t without wounds. Her fingers ghosted over the bandages on her stomach before she turned back towards her room, staring into the pitch blackness. 

She sighed loudly, lifting both arms and running her hands through her hair. Stepping back into the building and pacing around her bed, doors still wide open to let in the breeze. Her eyes slid over to the corner of the room, something red glinting in the low light. She walked towards it, reaching down and picking up the object. Her visor, she stared into the seven glassy “eyes” of it. Catching her own reflection in it from time to time, she sighed gently. She needed answers, and she could get them from only one person. Her head lifted, looking back out of the balcony doors into the night. One word falling past her lips, quiet but heavy. 

“Angela.”


End file.
